Sara
by Sarafly
Summary: Sara's thoughts after Grissom and Sofia's dinner. Love is always worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I was watching Unbearable for the nth time and this is my muse speaking.**

They were not friends. They had a connection years ago, when rules and regulations did not matter. He was the reason she came to Vegas. He asked her to come and help him with an investigation. She helped and he asked her to stay. She did it. Those first years were good. Sara Sidle was in love. .Nevertheless, it was an unrequited love. He was involved with someone else

Sara entered the lab and the first face she saw was Sofia. She was smiling sweetly to Ecklie, waving her long blonde hair in an apparent interesting discussion about a case.

Sara's thoughts went to the encounter she had at the diner last night. She was already paying when she saw them. Her heart stood still but she managed to recover and waved to them. He smiled and soon forgot about her, laughing at something Sofia said.

Sofia and Gil Grissom were a couple. Sara was defeated. She always thought he was interested in her. However, it was clear that Grissom was not.

Greg saw Sara in the break room and started to approach her. To him she was the epitome of perfection. She was so beautiful and smart. Maybe this time, she would agree to have dinner with him. Catherine and Warrick arrived at the same time and Greg's intentions were frustrated. Meanwhile, Grissom was observing Greg. He was aware of Sara's sadness and noticed Greg's interest in her. At first, he thought it was infatuation, but as the days passed, he had to admit it was something more profound. Greg looked at Sara with respect and reverence, but also with tenderness. Maybe Greg was in love with Sara. Maybe Greg was in love with his Sara, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the encouraging words I received after posting the first chapter of this story. You are very kind and I hope I do not disappoint you. **

**Disclaimer: CSI is a great TV show. It is not my creation. I am only borrowing some ideas. **

**.**

When Sara opened her eyes, it was late afternoon. She was not expected at work because it was her day off. She started to plan her day. She could not believe she felt relieved. Work was always good for her, but not anymore. She always thought her job was the most important thing in her life, the one thing that kept her in control. Now she started to doubt if she would do her work without her feelings interfering with it. Maybe Grissom was right. Maybe she wasn't worth it and that's why he couldn't do it,

Her mind was wandering when suddenly a chirping sound brought her back to reality.

"Sidle"-she answered.

"Hello, Sara. It's Michael West. I was wondering if you are free tonight and want to have dinner with me."

"Oh, Hi, Michael. I am sorry, but I already have plans. Maybe another day?"

"Sure, Sara. Maybe another day. Well, see you at court tomorrow? - he said.

"Yes, of course, Michael"

Michael West was an attorney who presented a case she worked with Grissom about six months ago. She was scheduled to appear in court yesterday, but her statement was postponed. The call was a surprise. She did not imagine Michael would call her asking for a date, even if he was very thoughtful during the long hours she waited to testify. He seemed to be a good man. Too bad her heart did not have room for a good man like Michael.

Meanwhile Gil Grissom was at home trying to cook dinner, but his mind was working overtime. All his thoughts ended on Sara. She was not herself these days. She only spoke with him about work. She was avoiding him. It was his fault. He was convinced Sara have heard the rumors about him and Sofia. Everybody supposed Sofia was his lover.

It was true he asked her for dinner, but he never intended to hurt Sara. Though it was not his intention, he was always hurting Sara.

That night Sara ended up calling a friend from San Francisco. Maybe it was time to stop pretending Vegas was her home. She never had a home, but there was a time when San Francisco felt like it.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sara arrived to the victim's house, Brass was already there. He started to summarize the facts about the case and left her with David. She was impressed with the amount of blood at the scene. She wasn't queasy, but it took a lot of self control to greet David and start to do her job. Her thoughts started to drift to Grissom's response to her vacation request .

_At the beginning of shift , I asked him if he could give me a few minutes. Then he assigned the cases and as always, he paired himself with Sofia. Sofia left and Grissom signed to me to come to his office. _

_" How can I help you ?" - he asked looking at me with a soft expression._

_" I am sorry if this is an inconvenient to the lab, but I need to take a few personal days."- I answered trying to look in control._

_He stood there, and for a minute it seemed that he cared about me. His eyes were so understanding._

_" Sure, Sara. You can take a week . I hope is enough for you. " - he said._

_" Thanks Grissom , it will be."_

_I started to leave when I felt his gentle touch on my arm. He looked straight into my eyes asking if I was okay._

_"I'm fine, thanks" - I answered back._

_I was stunned by his action. __What was he trying to do?_

_His body was so close to mine. _

_"__ Sara , now its not the time, but can we talk at the end of shift? There is some things I'd like to discuss with you."_

_I couldn't say no, maybe this was going to be our last civil conversation. I was going to leave Vegas and I would miss him._

_"OK"- I said. _

_He turned to the door and we left the lab._

Sara tried to return his thoughts to work when she heard an odd sound coming from the adjacent room. She opened the door and the last thing she remembered was the beautiful Degas paint hanging on the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks to all the people who are kind enough to drop a few words and to everybody who is reading my story. It feels good to express on paper my feelings about Sara and Grissom love story. **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter.**

Watching Sara in the hospital room, Grissom noticed how pale she looked. Her soft freckles were invisible .The color was drained from her face She looked so vulnerable.

When Brass called to tell him Sara was in the hospital, he was speechless. Sara was hurt by a suspect when she was at the scene. He was angry with himself. It was his fault. He never should have send her solo.

Now, looking at her, he understood the foolishness of his past actions. He was in love with her, no doubt about that.

He was in love with those brown eyes and her beautiful smile, but most of all, he loved Sara's heart.

She was devoted to her job and her friends.

But also he was aware of her reclusive life. Sara was a lonely person, very secretive, almost an enigma.

A soft knock startled him. He turned, and recognized Michael West standing at the opened door.

_What is he doing here? Was Sara under investigation?_

"Good morning, Dr. Grissom".

"Hi. Michael"

" Is Sara awake? How is she? I came as soon as I heard the news."- he said

At that moment, Grissom replayed the last years on his mind. Everything started to make sense. Sara came to Vegas as soon as he called her. She was the most faithful friend he ever had. No matter how he treated her, she was always there for him.

Their relationship changed throughout the years, because both of them were attracted to each other, but he was afraid of letting Sara hurt him.

But he was the one who hurt her and now she had moved on. Michael West was a young promising lawyer, just the person he always thought Sara would choose.

" She has not opened her eyes yet, but the doctor is hopeful she will recover just fine.

The suspect gave her a hard contusion on the forehead but Dr. Wainwright assured me the gash will heal perfectly."-Gil Grissom answered the young man.

" Great news, then. I needed to see for myself she was OK. Thanks, Doc.

Please tell her I came. I will come back. "

"Sure , I'll tell her.

He was alone with Sara and his thoughts drifted again.

However strained their relationship was, he was the only person she confided. When one night after her confrontation with Catherine, she told him about her darkest secret, he couldn't believe how strong she was.

She managed to escape from an awful past and became a wonderful person. Her life was marked with sadness and violence at a young age. Her mother killed her abusive father and this fact has been a weight over her shoulders all her life.

But she was successful despise of many obstacles, focusing on her education and professional accomplishments.

Now he regret his decision of staying away from her. At the time, he thought it was for the best, but he realized that he was one of the obstacles in Sara's life. He hold her back.

Because of his selfishness, she didn't advance professionally nor personally.

" Mm…, oh…"- he heard Sara 's whimper.

" Sara, honey. Are you all right?"

Her brown eyes stared at him with a surprised expression.

"Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."**

**Maya Angelou quotes (American Poet, b.1928)**

Sara was looking through the window lost in her thoughts. The man said he was her boss. His name was Gil Grissom. She sensed something familiar about him; her heart truly acknowledged him but her brain was empty.

She could not recognize any person who came by to wish her well. They said they were her co-workers and she was a scientist, a crime scene investigator. All of them seemed to be worried about her.

She felt that her mind had shut down. She was concerned but at the same time, she felt relieved.

_Why do I feel like this? I should be worrying about my lost memories._

_Were my memories so bad I am willing to forget everything?_

His blue eyes were piercing through her brain. He was a person she trusted, she could feel it. She closed her eyes and suddenly someone entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Sidle. I am Dr. Paul Wainwright, your assigned neurologist. How are you feeling today?' - the stranger asked.

"I'm fine, Doctor. When can I leave? - She answered with a light smile.

"Well, I need to do some brain studies before I let you go. But I can tell you that everything looks good on paper."

_He paused and looked at me with troubled eyes. He asked again, how I felt. It was obvious he saw through my façade. I was overwhelmed. Where would I go after he approves my discharge papers? _

_Then, I could not hold it any more. I started crying, I did not know why. I felt all the burden of the last hours falling upon me._

_He was trying to comfort me, when the man who said he was my boss entered the room._

"What is it, Doctor? Is she hurting?"- He asked with worried eyes.

_He looked at my boss and moved aside to let him take his place in front of me._

"I am sure Miss Sidle only needs time to realize what's happening to her. I am going to let you help her. Is that OK, ?

_Grissom nodded at him and softly murmured some caring words to me._

_Honey? It is not the first time he had call me honey. Are we involved?_

"I am fine, Dr. Grissom."- She told him matching his steady stare.

I do not know why I was crying, but I think Dr. Wainwright is right. I realized everybody is a stranger to me now. I don't know anything about me or my life, and it is starting to scare me."

"You are Sara Sidle, my friend and colleague. You grew up in California, studied in Harvard and came to Vegas four years ago to work with us. Those strangers are your friends, Sara"- he said looking at her with sympathy.

"You said you are my friend. But I want to know they are my friends too , why is it only you I see here every time I open my eyes. Are we more than friends? - She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yes we are, you are my best friend."-he answered firmly, although his eyes were hiding something she could not read.

"Oh, then I suppose I can call you Gil? – She asked mortified by her previous question. _We are not involved. We are only friends._

"Of course, Sara. But you have always called me Griss."

"OK, then. Griss it is. Right? - She offered him her unique smile and he gratefully nodded.

Before she could ask him anything more, another visitor arrived. This time Sara did not like what she saw. I front of them she saw very beautiful woman .The blonde smiled at Grissom and then turned to greet Sara.

"Hi, Sara. I am Sofia. I work with you the graveyard shift. How are you feeling?" - She asked looking at her with sympathy.

Sara realized this woman was someone significant in Grissom's life by the way she looked at him and the slightly uncomfortable glance he gave her.

"Ï am feeling better, thank you."- Sara answered in a short courteous manner.

"I hope you return to work soon. Greg is moping around the lab and we all know a gloomy Greg is very unusual. Don't you agree, Gil?"- She added with a warm, sensuous voice.

_She called him Gil. She was more than a colleague, and obviously more than a friend._

In that instance, Sara felt lonelier than ever.

"I am sorry; I do not remember who Greg is. - Sara said.

She closed her eyes trying to hide her tears.

"Of course you don't remember, Sara. - He said warmly looking at Sara with so much concern.

"Sofia , can you give us a few minutes". He said harshly.

"Sure, Gil. Goodnight, Sara. I am sorry if I was insensitive. It was not my intention."

_Her apology was not sincere. That woman did not like me._

Sara tried to cover her teary eyes, but he managed to hold her hands. He started to make soft circles with his thumb and this had a calming effect on her.

"Don't cry anymore, Sara. Try to rest and tomorrow you will see everything in a new light."

"Thanks, Griss. Good night."

She could not sleep that night. She was confused .She did not have memories, she only had feelings. Wrongly, her feelings were directed toward one person , her boss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Over the weekend I was watching a rerun of NCIS and I was very surprised to see Louise Lombard on it (the actress that plays Sofia on CSI). **

**She is a really good actress. I still hate her.**

After numerous tests, Dr. Wainwright concluded Sara was ready to leave the hospital.

She had suffered a contusion on the frontal lobe of the brain and this was the cause of the amnesia. Her memory would come back but it should be by its own will.

Although she was in good physical conditions, he was apprehensive to allow her to leave the hospital because she did not have family in Vegas to help her with the transition to her actual life. However, he was hoping sending her back to familiar surroundings, would help her recuperate her memories.

During the last week, Sara had the opportunity to familiarize with her friends from work.

Warrick, Nick and Greg came to visit and stayed with her for a few hours. They were great company.

Catherine came too. She was a beautiful woman, very strong and opinionated. She did not take no for an answer when she decided Sara was too pale and her hair too greasy.

She brought some toiletries with her and it only took a few minutes to accomplish her task.

Sara was grateful because she wanted to look normal. She liked Catherine very much.

That was the reason she asked Catherine. She needed answers. Nobody was giving her any information about her own life and Sara was certain Cath would do it.

"Can you tell me something about myself, Cath?"- She asked.

"What do you need to know?"- She answered with a sincere quality in her voice

"How many friends beside my co-workers I have? Do I live alone? Do I have a boyfriend? What does Gil Grissom represent in my life?"- Sara asked with frustration.

"You have few friends, but every one of them appreciates and respects you very much. Yes, you live alone but I believe it is your choice. No, you do not have a boyfriend, but you have many admirers. Finally, your relationship with Gil is complicated. Only you can answer that question, Sara.

"You are right, Cath. I have to be patient. Let us enjoy the fact that I will be out of this room soon. God, I hate hospitals"- Sara said with a bright fake smile.

_My mind is racing ahead of me creating all kinds of doubts about myself, who I am, how will I move on? The whole notion of starting over is so discouraging at time. I need to take control of my life. If my friends think I am strong, then I must be. _

Sara was waiting nervously for Grissom. He offered to take her home in front of Dr. Wainwright and she could not refuse. It wasn't that she was not grateful, but she did not want to cause him any trouble.

He was very kind helping with her things and opening the door to his Mercedes. He started the car and Sara turned the radio on. While Grissom was driving she was singing softly at the melody of an old beautiful song about lost love.

Grissom's attention was in full mode when he heard Sara singing the lyrics: "_Even though I still love you, I finally have the strength to move on_".

She was not aware of his intense stare and kept singing softly.

"You have a beautiful voice"- he said.

"Thanks. Maybe I can start a new career, if I can't do my job as a CSI"- she answered mildly uncomfortable.

"You are the best CSI I know, Sara. The job of a CSI is to find a balance between knowledge and instinct. The knowledge is stored some place in your brain, but I am sure that at the first inspection of a crime scene your intuition is going to kick in. You are going to be fine, honey."

Sara's face turned a pale pink after Grissom's unexpected words. She was certain she wasn't the type of girl that blush after a compliment, and here she was acting like a teenager.

To avoid feeling more embarrassed she tried to change the subject.

"I hope you are right. When do I return to work?"

"The doctor told you to rest for a few weeks, Sara. We'll see after that"- he stated.

Soon they arrived at their destiny, her apartment complex. The building seems familiar to Sara, but in a vague way.

When they arrived at the door, Sara was feeling Grissom gaze upon her. He was studying her reaction at the first image of her intimate life, the life she could not remember.

Sara paced the living room looking at every corner. She turned to Grissom and told him she was going to take a bath. He nodded absently and asked her permission to make some tea

"Of course, Griss. Look on the second shelf of the cabinet at your left."- she answered pleasantly surprised of her familiarity at her own home.

When she came back in shorts and a white tee shirt, he was mesmerized by her appearance. Her brown hair was drying in a soft wave framing her beautiful face.

_I have to talk to her. I don't know if this is the right time, but I can't keep these feelings inside me. She needs to know the truth._

"Griss, can you tell me if I am going someplace? There is a packed suitcase in the middle of my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**As you have noticed, I am not a writer. I love to read GSR stories and I have found excellent stories on this site. I needed to express myself and writing a story was my best choice, because nobody shares the excitement about Grissom and Sara's romance as we GSR fans do. On this site I have found many friends and I am grateful for that friendship. Thanks again for your thoughts.**

**"The heart of a fool is in his mouth, but the mouth of a wise man is in his heart." -Benjamin Franklin**

Grissom turned around abruptly when he heard Sara's question. Previously he was willing to let her know his feelings, but the right words did not come to his mouth. He decided he needed to gather his strength and be honest with her.

He took out two cups from the cupboard, placed them on the kitchen counter and poured the liquid on them. Walking straight ahead he asked her to take a seat on the couch. He sat close to her with a cup of tea on each hand. Sara started sipping her tea anxiously waiting for Grissom's reply. Finally, he started to talk.

"I don't know where you were going, Sara. But a few days before you were attacked, you asked for free time to spend on vacation. I approved it because I thought you needed it. You looked tired and distracted. I considered taking a week off would help you deal with what was bothering you"-he said without hesitation.

While her boss was talking, Sara remained quiet. She was sensing a dull pain on her forehead.

"Maybe I was going to San Francisco, Greg told me I worked there before I came here"- she said softly.

Grissom was startled by her answer.

_She does not remember anything about us. I don't want her to remember how strained our relationship got. I have to fix this. _

"It could be a logical conclusion, since you have many friends there. Do you remember when we first met, Sara?

"No, I don't; but I want to know." – She asked him pleading with her eyes.

"I was a guest lecturer in Berkeley and you were a graduate student attending my boring course about Entomology."

Grissom started talking with a wistful look; meanwhile Sara was looking at him with special attention. She was mesmerized with the scene taking place in front of her. Grissom was talking with admiration about how intelligent she was and how impressed he was with her.

They became friends. They used to talk over the phone and send each other on line messages. Until, she came to Vegas to help him with an internal investigation. Then his pleasant smile changed and she noticed an uncertain flash in his eyes.

"The first years our friendship was strong. We enjoyed each other company and the work interaction was comfortable. But then both of us realized it wasn't enough. We were attracted to each other and this thing between us was interfering with our work. I couldn't do it, Sara"- he said.

He noticed the sad look on her eyes and how her shoulders slumped a little. Although she could not remember, he was certain she could feel the hopelessness of his words.

He couldn't do it. He did not take a chance when Sara offered the world to him, and he regretted it all.

_If I really want a relationship with Sara, I'm just going to have to start putting myself out there. Take chances and not be afraid that I'll get hurt._

Then Sara stood up looking at him with an intent stare.

"I guess it was only an attraction for you. Did you take a risk with Sofia?"- she asked him coldly.

His eyes bore into hers for an interminable moment. Finally, he said, "No, Sara."

At this point of the conversation Sara was feeling a tough headache. Grissom's words contributed to it. Especially when he said: "this thing between us was interfering with our work".

She thought she wanted to know the truth about her relationship with her boss, but it was too much information. She was disappointed. She was hurt. He was not interested in pursuing a deeper relationship with her, because he only felt a physical attraction. His job was more important to him. She was not worth it.

Grissom knew he had to say something to amend the wrong impression he was giving her.

"It was never a matter of how I felt, Sara. I did what I thought it was fair for you. You are a young and beautiful person. I know many men who are attracted to you. I thought your interest in me would fade eventually and you could find a partner right for you" – he added sadly.

"You made a choice, Grissom. I guess we have to live with it. Now, could you please leave? I need to rest, my head is throbbing."

"Sure, Sara. Go rest and don't forget to take your medication. I will come over after shift."

She looked at him and said softly: "You don't have to."

"I will be here", he said looking at her with gentleness.

When Sara was alone, she went to her bedroom and buried herself under the bed sheets. She started to cry, she couldn't control her feelings.

The images of her boss smiling sweetly at her, flirting with her, telling her his interest in beauty started when he met her, were filling her mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, she felt something blowing up inside her brain. She saw her life displayed in front of her eyes like a movie. She remembered everything.

Gil Grissom was the love of her life, her one and only. But he was not in love with her. He didn't even try when she asked him to dinner. But he was certainly interested in Sofia, although he denied it.

She dried up her tears and slowly stood up. At that moment she knew what she has to do.

She was going to fight for her man.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara was at the kitchen when the she heard a soft knock. She walked to the front entrance to see who was there. Looking through the peephole she noticed it was Michael West with a bouquet of flowers tightly held with a nervous stance.

_What is he doing here? He had never been in my apartment before. Maybe he is serious about asking me to dinner. _

She opened the door with a smile and asked him to come in.

"Hey, Sara. These are for you. I am glad you are feeling better" – he told her looking relieved with her reception.

"Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful, Michael. Who told you I left the hospital?"-she answered accepting the flowers and looking for a vase in the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised with the nice gesture.

"Greg kept me informed about your recovery. I asked him because Dr. Grissom was not very chatty with me and I wanted to know about you. Every time I went to the hospital you were asleep or they were taking you out for some tests. "- Michael said.

They sat down and she was aware of Michael intent look. He was good for her ego. However, she felt guilty for misguiding him. She was not attracted to him, she only wanted his friendship and it was clear he was expecting more of her.

"Well, Dr. Grissom told me about your visits. I am sorry I did not call to thank you, but it was all very sudden. I got here last night and already my memory is starting to come back."- she said with a wistful look.

"I take there are some memories you do not want to recover" –he answered looking attentively at her.

She was surprised by Michael's statement.

_Am I so transparent, everybody reads me? _

"That is true, but also there are good memories in here. I am certain I can keep the good ones and bury the less good. Don't you think?"

Michael kept watching her with an intense gaze, and she started to feel a little uncomfortable. Suddenly, he realized she expected an answer.

"Of course, Sara. That is the spirit! Life is what you make of it. – He said starting to rise from the couch. "I am sorry but I have to go, I have to be in court in an hour""

They were walking to the door when they heard someone knocking. She excused herself and looked again through the knothole. There was Gil Grissom, looking adorable with dark jeans and a soft blue polo. He was carrying a white rose and two cups of coffee.

Sara smiled reflexively. The universe conspired and Gil Grissom was in for a surprise.

When she opened the door Grissom smiled sweetly at her and she returned the gesture.

He presented her with the flower and the coffee, and she thanked him with a brighter smile.

"Good morning, Dr. Grissom. I am sorry I can't stay longer, Sara. See you later"- Michael hurried through the door after shaking hands with a frozen Grissom.

"Come on in, Griss. Thanks for the flower and the coffee". She said asking him to follow her and walking in front of him to the dining table.

They sat there and she started to pour the sugar into the cups when he softly asked about her male visitor.

"Michael said he went to the hospital a couple of times, and asked Greg about my recovery because you weren't very communicative" –she answered looking at him with a question in her eyes.

"He came to see you a few times, but you weren't able to have visitors. Either you were asleep or with the nurses. I think I told you"-he said answering her.

"I can't remember if you told me. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I am here now, feeling good and starting a new chapter on my life"- she spoke expecting a reaction from this enigmatic man.

She got it. Grissom looked at her and lifted his eyebrows.

She didn't say anything. If he wanted answers he had to ask the question. No more mind reading.

"Sara, I am glad you feel better. Last night, when I left, I was really concerned. Did something happen that brought this change?- he asked with a light tremor in his voice.

Sara lifted her head and looked directly at him with strength and determination.

"Yes, Grissom, something happened last night. I remembered everything. All my life was put on display in front of me like a cheap movie and I was not pleased with the ending scene. I decided I have to regain control of my life"- she answered with a hint of sadness.

"Sara… look, I don't know what to say. I feel responsible because some of my actions may contribute to your disappointment. But I assure you I did not intent to hurt you. I care about you, but I am not very good at this." – he said with a guilty expression.

"No, Griss you are not responsible of me. I am the one at fault. I thought you were interested in me, but now I know that you aren't. I am sorry for creating a difficult situation between us. I assure you it is not going to happen again. I'd like to keep our friendship, if you want."

Her words hit him like a maze. She was giving up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for your reviews. Enjoy!**

**I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love.**

**~ Mother Teresa**

She was giving up on him. For many years he took Sara for granted. He dismissed her feelings thinking her interest in him would fade throughout time.

She was so young and beautiful. She stirred feelings in him he had never felt for anybody. It was terrifying.

It did not matter how he treated her, she was always there for him. She was her friend, she took care of him.

He knew her feelings for him were strong. And even though he knew it, he never took a chance. He was afraid of letting his emotions control his actions. He was a coward.

Grissom was ready to confess his feelings, when a low roar coming from his right pocket interfered with his intentions.

"Grissom"- he barked.

At the other end of the line she heard Brass chuckle saying something about "not having some". She smiled; Grissom arched his left brow silently asking what was so amusing.

Brass was always a tease and this time she enjoyed his banter. Grissom needed to open up and laughing at himself could be a start.

He placed his fingers through his hair in an impatient gesture while looking at her.

"Sara, I need to go; but this conversation is not over. We need to talk"- he said with an intense stare.

Sara decided she would give him the time and space he needed. If he was interested, then he would pursue her. The truth was she was tired of waiting.

"Don't be so hard on Brass. He is only doing what he is paid for. Go ahead, Griss. I am not going anywhere".- She spoke swaying her body with false confidence while Grissom stare was fixed to her movements.

"Are you sure? Last night you asked if you were leaving Vegas." - He asked wishing he would have enough time to convince her to stay.

"I am sure. I already cancelled the tickets. I will go to San Francisco some other time."- She answered hoping he would understand she was giving "this" another opportunity.

"Do you remember our time in San Francisco?"- He said with a wistful tone.

"Yes, I do now."

"When I first met you, I was captivated by your beauty and your personality. I never thought things would get so complicated between us."

"Life is complicated, Griss. We are the ones who can make it simpler."- She answered him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sara, I need you to understand "this" is important to me."- He desperately looked at her trying to make her realize he was sincere.

She nodded at him, with an uncertain look in her eyes. His words were full of promise, but she had to be careful. In an instant, he could break her heart again.

"I am leaving now, but please give me a chance to explain some things you may not be aware of. I am not scheduled to work tonight. Do you want to have dinner with me, and maybe sort this out? - he asked.

Sara stared at his face. His anxious look convinced her he was really trying. How many days did she spend waiting to hear those words coming from his mouth?

She touched his left hand and a jolt of electricity shot through them. How long could she resist the need to be in his arms?

She raised her hand and softly caressed his cheek. They stood still with their eyes locked.

Grissom was puzzled with Sara's actions. He was convinced he was losing her, but instead her behavior was unswerving and her sweet touch was making havoc with his senses. He was wondering how the rest of her body would feel under his fingers.

In his thoughts he refused to let himself even consider touching Sara, despite the emptiness and loneliness he knew he will endure without her. But in a deeper level he knew he could not turn away from his emotions. There was no mistaking what he wanted; his intent burned in his eyes.

All of a sudden she felt Grissom arms around her waist. When his lips pressed hard against hers, the blood rushed in her veins. She wanted this, craved it, and ached to feel what had so long been denied her. She closed her eyes, and melted into his kiss.

Sara did not pull away, and let his lips linger over hers for a long time. She memorized the feel of him and the taste of him and secretly she hoped that he was doing the same.

Common sense told her not to hope.


	10. Chapter 10

After a soft final kiss Sara placed her hand between them and with a regretful sigh pushed him away. Her body was refusing to accept their separation, but her mind told her she was doing the right thing.

She knew Gil Grissom as a reserved, kind, thoughtful, and gentle man. These attributes apart from the strong physical attraction they shared, were among the things that captivated her. In her most intimate thoughts she dreamed about him, and her expectations were now fulfilled.

Somehow, they ended up kissing, and what a kiss! Her knees wobbled, her chest tightened, and she wanted to weep. She wanted to be in his arms since the moment they've met and never let him go.

But she was certain he needed more time to put together his feelings. Meanwhile, she needed to straight out her own thoughts.

Gil Grissom did not doubt this was going to happen. From the beginning Sara and him shared an intense bond and have been attracted to one another.

Although he was afraid of opening his heart, he knew he was missing something, missing the chance to be known and loved for who he was. At this instant he was certain Sara was the only person who could share with him that kind of love.

With their eyes still locked they started to move apart from each other.

"You have to be somewhere else and don't want to be late."- She said at last.

He smiled at her, realizing she also needed her space. He was willing to wait for her.

"Was that a yes? – He asked with a boyish grin that set her heart rate up.

She nodded again trying to look casual but he noticed her nervous stance. He smiled inwardly at her uneasiness. She was as overwhelmed as him by the kiss they shared.

"I will be here at 7:30. Is that okay with you? - He looked at her with affection trying to alleviate the tension.

"Okay. I will be waiting."

Sofia Curtis was anxiously waiting the opportunity to catch Gil Grissom alone in his office. She knew he came early in the morning and maybe she will found him there.

It was her last night as a CSI. The job was no longer a challenge for her. She decided to stay in Vegas after Gil Grissom asked her to wait a few weeks until a replacement was found.

She was counting on finding him dealing with the paperwork, and she knew this was her chance to pass unnoticed by the gossip lovers who work with them the graveyard shift.

Gil Grissom was the most recent target of rumors, and she knew he was uncomfortable with it. He did not like to be the center of attention, and least of all he did not like people talking about his private life.

He was a mysterious man; a man of few words, smart and handsome. She was convinced there was an attraction between them, but something was keeping him away from her. Something or someone…

_Maybe it is related to Sara Sidle. He is taking too much interest on her. A few days ago Greg commented he went to the hospital and found Grissom asleep next to her bed. _

Sofia stopped in front of his office and found him arguing about a case over the phone. She entered the office without asking permission and stood in front of him.

"Are you leaving? – He asked distractedly after closing the phone.

The truth was his mind was not at the lab that night. The sensation of Sara's soft mouth under his own was haunting him. He lost control. He always knew once he surrendered his heart to Sara, it would be an irreversible decision.

"Yes, Gil. Do you remember this is my last night under your supervision? Let's go out and have some fun"- she answered with a sickening sweet voice.

_Damn this man! He is not listening to me. I have to get his interest back. _

"I can't do that, Sofia."

After saying those words he sat down and started to read carefully the first one of many papers piled over the desk. He was dismissing her with such determination she couldn't come up with a suitable reply.

_How dare he ignore me like that? _

With a frustrated sigh, she looked at him and asked angrily

"What is it, Gil? Are you exhausted after a week of baby-sitting Sara Sidle? Is she your new love interest?"

"I don't understand your attitude, Sofia. What are you implying about us is untrue. And if your accusations were true, I have to make clear that you are not allowed to question my love life." - He answered calmly with a self-control he didn't have.

However his eyes revealed his fury. They were darkened with an incensed shadow and Sofia was shocked by its intensity.

"I am sorry, Gil but it is me who doesn't understand you. - She answered changing her approach and hoping to appease his reaction.

"I thought you were interested in me and our jobs were the obstacle that was keeping us apart. But that is not a problem anymore. I am leaving the lab tonight. Gil. Does that mean anything to you?"

"As harsh as it sounds, I thought you were clear I am not interested in a romantic relationship with you, Sofia. I really regret if you thought my actions lead you in any way."-he said with the intention of making her feel better; but his words sound empty, even for himself.

"Well, can you at least have dinner with me as a farewell present?"-Sofia was adamant she would convince Gil Grissom to go out with her. She was savoring her small victory, when suddenly Gil's phone interrupted her thoughts.

"What happened to Sara?

Those were the last words Sofia Curtis heard when she was left on her own in Gil Grissom's office.


	11. Chapter 11

"**We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"- Sam Keen**

When Gil Grissom arrived at Sara's apartment, he was surprised to find Brass and Catherine over there. He was not a religious man. He has always believed in God and right now he was pleading him for Sara's safety.

Brass has called earlier in the morning to inform him Sara was having a tough headache. Sara contacted Brass and he came to watch over her, because she did not want to go to the emergency room. Grissom left the lab immediately.

His prayers were answered when he found Sara resting on the couch. Grissom could not suppress a smile at the image in front of him.

His heart almost stopped when he got a sight of Sara's features. She was absorbed in a conversation with Cath and her face was glowing. She looked almost happy.

_I have missed Sara's smile for so long. I am glad she feels better._

Sara tilted her head and smiled at him. He walked straight to her and Sara stood up.

"Thanks for coming so soon, Griss. I advised Brass to let you work. I even threatened him, but he ignored me". - She said showing her mortification.

"It was a simple headache; I am fine"- She insisted.

"It's okay, Sara. Brass did the right thing. I am pleased it was a false alarm and you are feeling well again."

"Well, Gil, aren't you going to say hi to me? - Cath asked with a twinkle in her eyes, apparently amused with their interaction.

"Hello, Catherine, how are you?"- He said with a relaxed smile.

"I'm good, thanks. Sara is feeling better, so I am going to catch up with Lindsay."

They said their goodbyes and soon Brass joined Cath leaving them alone.

Sara invited Grissom to sit down at the couch. He looked at her with an anxious expression.

"I am fine, Griss. I slept for a few hours and everything is good now"- She answered his silent question, taken aback of how this wonderful man could talk to her through his eyes.

They walked side by side touching each other shoulders faintly. He could smell the sweet scent coming from her body. Although she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top, he had never been more aware of Sara's femininity.

Everybody was gone and they were sitting at the couch looking at each other.

"Griss, I need to talk to you"-she told him with a soft voice.

"You can tell me anything, Sara". - He answered with uneasiness.

Her voice was so low he barely heard her. All her earlier enthusiasm was gone, and she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Last night my memories came back. I remembered you have a girlfriend" - She stopped talking for a few seconds, but she continued staring at him.

Her words were gradually piercing through his mind. He had to tell her.

"I believe you don't have to take care of me anymore. I really appreciate your concern, but I do not want to be a trouble for you"-Sara said with a thin smile.

Grissom took her right hand inside his own and started talking with a firm voice.

"Sofia is not my girlfriend, I already told you. She is only a co-worker, Sara. She came to work with us as a punishment and she tried to fit in, but it was not possible for her to become comfortable with the dynamics of been a subaltern again. Therefore, she decided she wanted to leave CSI"- he said.

"Is she leaving for good?"-Sara asked trying to withdraw her hand from Grissom's grip.

"Yes, Sara. Please, believe me when I tell you there is nothing romantic between Sofia and me."- He told Sara keeping the grip on her hand.

"I don't know, Griss. Certainly, you gave the idea you were a couple. Everybody at the lab talked about your dinner together. I saw the two of you at the diner smiling at each other. Those were strong clues and we are investigators. We have to follow the evidence"- she said with irony.

Grissom looked at her and said-"The evidence never lies, and you got ahead of the evidence."

"Maybe I did. Then again you acted like it did not matter to you if your actions were misguiding me. Did you want me to think you were a couple? - She added.

"No, Sara. Of course it mattered to me if I was giving you a wrong impression. I guess I was distracted deciphering my own feelings." he answered.

Sara tried to control her reaction to Grissom's words. She was sure he was going to break her heart. He was going to confirm his feelings for Sofia.

"The truth is you are the person who kept me distracted Sara. I was aware of our mutual attraction, but I've always managed to control my response. Then after you told me about your past, I started to see a different Sara, a strong powerful woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't shy trying to achieve it." - He continued his monologue without hesitation.

"I felt like a coward, a fool who did not want to be disturbed with a complicated relationship. But then I realized it did not matter to me anymore. When you were hurt, I finally understood this simple fact. My life is empty without you. I need you Sara, I want you". - He said asking for a confirmation of his feelings from Sara.

Grissom covered Sara's body with his strong arms and Sara felt the truth of his words in his embrace.

Sara couldn't tear her eyes away from his soft lips, drawing nearer, slightly parted. How blessed she was to be in his arms longing for his touch. She closed her eyes and slid into the thrilling comfort of his arms, accepting his offer.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together, in the same direction." Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

Sara was putting on lip gloss, when she heard the knock. It was 7:30 sharp and knowing Gil Grissom was always on time, she hurried to the door.

Only a few hours ago she has heard Grissom's confession. She felt overwhelmed when he confirmed he had feelings for her.

_His blue eyes were fixed on mine reflecting so much love. His kiss was full of gentleness, yet it was possessive. Our bodies were closely pressed as one leaving the outside world away for just a few minutes. _

She opened the door and found him tapping his feet nervously. He looked very handsome standing there with a charming smile on his face. He kissed her cheek sweetly and soon they were on their way to the restaurant.

As he drove there, a ball of unease settled in Grissom's belly. Something nudged his brain, but he couldn't quite grasp it. He shrugged it off hopefully wishing Sara would trust him again.

When they arrived at the Italian restaurant, Sara was pleased with the small intimate place Grissom had selected. They were settled on a corner table. Then the waiter showed him their wines selection, Grissom choose a bottle of _Pinot Grigio. _It was an excellent choice _that_ actually made Sara relaxes a little bit.

They made their menu selections and while they were eating, they were absorbed in an insightful conversation. They talked about everything; their earlier years, their work and their co-workers. She was really enjoying Grissom's company. Tonight, he was paying special attention to her.

Sara Sidle constantly thought of Gil Grissom as her perfect man. He had a kind personality; he was smart, humble, funny, cute, and most of all he was a gentleman. She was convinced he was in love with her despite his fears and insecurities. At the moment he was doing a great job letting her know he was committed to her.

Grissom asked her to dance and soon she was firmly held in his arms.

"Sara Sidle, you have never looked more beautiful than tonight"- he said hugging her tighter while dancing at the sound of a very romantic tune.

"You are looking very handsome, too"- she answered with the most radiant smile.

They continued dancing until the music stopped. Reluctantly he let her walk back to their table while he followed her movements with a longing gaze.

Gil Grissom was not ready to leave Sara, so he asked her if she wanted to have a walk. She nodded and they started a quiet walk over the boulevard.

Her thoughts were centered on Gil Grissom. It has been a perfect date.

They stopped at a small outdoor café hoping to extend their time together.

His prior uneasiness emerged again. Early on he intended to do everything on his power to regain Sara's trust. At the moment he was unsure how he could guarantee her he wanted her in his life forever.

He led Sara to a terrace with the intention of letting her know how much he loves her. Gil Grissom was a man with a purpose.

"Sara, I am not good with romantic words, but I want to express how important you are for me. I remember the first day we met. I knew then I'd love you forever, I know you felt it too. You were so perfect for me. Even at the beginning, you made me see that". - He said gazing adoringly into her eyes.

"Everything was simple then, because we were younger. For that reason I failed to admit to myself I had found my soul mate. Because of my stupidity we have wasted so many years. But I cannot keep it hidden any more. I love you, Sara and I will always love you."

Sara was trying to take control of her emotions. The tears that she had been trying to hold back since the night before tumbled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

_He loves me. My god, he is saying he loved me since he met me. How is that possible?_

"Gil, I have loved you since the beginning. I understand you were afraid, but what about Lady Heather? I need to know if you were involved with her.-She asked looking at him with her eyes full of tears.

"It was a mistake. I never really cared for her the way she wanted me to. She pursued me. I was emotionally weak from…all the anger I felt when I heard about you and the paramedic… I guess I needed the physical comfort." He said with an apologetic smile.

Sara was having a hard time admitting she was as guilty as him for their non relationship. She was as unsure as he was.

_I am not a beautiful woman. __I'd say I'm more of a smart intellectual. Not bad looking myself, but never being complimented on being pretty. _

She decided to leave her own insecurities behind and trust him. She raised her chin to meet his intent look. What she saw reflected on Gil Grissom's eyes convinced her of his sincerity. This wonderful man was in love with her, indeed.

He looked down into her beautiful, brown eyes and let his arms slip around her waist. He brushed his thumb over her soft skin to dry her tears.

"I love you, Sara. Please believe me when I say I love you. It is the first time I say those words to anyone. You are my first and true love."

She was lost into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you believe me now?" he smiled, and looked intently at her.

She laid her head softly against his chest. "Yes, Gil."

He moved his hand slowly up to her head to touch her soft, delicate hair.

"I can feel it," she murmured, "I can feel your love."

The kiss they shared this time was fiery. She immediately allowed him to deepen the kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck. As time wore on, the kiss became more furious and passionate.

After a while, they separated, both smiling to each other.

"Come on, honey. Let's go home."

**This is it. This is the last chapter. I hope you had as much fun reading the story as I had writing it. This was not an easy task. My kudos to all the great writers who take their time to write and entertain us. Thank you very much to all the readers and reviewers.**

**LONG LIVE GSR!**

**EL FIN**


End file.
